Ceramic fiber, often in module form and typically used as insulation components, such as in furnace linings, can have advantages of compressibility and flexibility over more rigid structure. Modules, also sometimes referred to as mats, can be provided as U-shaped structures. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,621 U-shaped mats of ceramic fiber insulating material have been shown supported on an expanded sheet metal backing member. As shown most particularly in the figures of the patent, the U-shaped mats may be fastened such as by wire ties to the expanded sheet metal backing member.
It has been taught that there can be prepared fiber mats having the fiber in parallel strip form, and these mats can be assembled for attachment to a furnace wall. U.S. Patent No. 3,819,468 discloses a ceramic fiber mat having a central stud, with the stud tip inside a ceramic ring, serving as an arc shield. The stud tip can be welded to a furnace wall to secure the fiber mat to the wall. The method and apparatus for this stud welding has been more particularly detailed in U.S. Patent No. 3,706,870.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,244, a related arrangement is used. A stud assembly allows for a stud to be welded for attaching a ceramic fiber module to a wall, but there is also used a metal grid backing member between the wall and the fiber. An arcuate-shaped washer can be locked into the metal grid over a ceramic ferrule. By using a threaded stud, a nut may be employed on the stud to lock the washer in place.
In a still further related U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,742, the washer does not lock into a metal grid. But a mat on a threaded stud is still utilized for maintaining the washer in pressing contact against an arc shield, i.e., a ceramic ferrule.
It would nevertheless be desirable to provide fiber insulation which could be easily fastened such as to solid backing plates. Such units should lend themselves to ease of replacement, as during repair of an insulated structure. It would also be desirable if the units could lend themselves to being readily fastened and repaired using equipment that is conventionally available.